Alex Spot the Dalmatian
Alex Genue Spot the Dalmatian or just simply Alex Spot the Dalmation is the main protagonist and he is the thirteen year old leader of the the Clever Belovers. His true name from the day he was born as a spirit is Alexander Gemini Archangel before he turned into a mortal and is named by his adopted family, "Alex Genue Spot." He is voiced by Deanna Oliver, later voiced by Drew Barrymore. First Appearance His first apperance is "Dogamania" or (renamed "The Clever Belovers the Movie") along with Spuddy Scott the Italian Greyhound, Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle, Timmy Cole the English Foxhound, Coby the Magic Carpet, Alex's adopted uncle and aunt: Hagget Pipsy the Dalmatian and Emily Pipsy the Dalmatian, Princess Elina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Queen Eugina Neferet the Egyptian Mau, Elina's genie; Jeannie the Genie and Eugina's two henchmen: Bobby the Bombay Cat and Marco the Brown Cat. Bio As an infant, he was raised by his adopted, non-abusive uncle, Hagget and aunt, Emily who have a daughter named Alax Pipsy the Dalmatian, her twin cousin, who is also a Magical Spirit Princess. His parents got killed by the king of the Demon World, Voldemort Von Mancholy who placed an evil curse on Baby Alex Spot is to turn him into a mortal being so he is no longer in his spirit form forever. So Alex's spirited monks defeated Voldemort for good with their powers, sent Baby Alex Spot in the mortal form who is wrapped in the bundle to Earth, put him by the door, press the doorbell button and they sadly bid a farewell to him, hoping he will save the whole universe and his home as well. Thirteen years later, he is now 13 years old and continue living in Earth with Hagget, Emily and Alax Pipsy, still as a permanent mortal being due to the evil curse in him. His life is going fine, peaceful and normal. Later on, he first met with the Clever Belovers and became a leader of them. He helped his friends build their own boarding house where they can have fun, stay with each other, hosting and anything they want. His adopted uncle, Hagget and aunt, Emily allows both Alex and Alax to stay there for life and no longer live with them since they are independent and interdependent. Then, he discovers his true powers that came from the blue symbol that is on his forehead: a Spirit Wisdom Magic and his true form is now revealed to be a true prince of the Wise Spiritual Planet. He deciphers that the evil villain named Voldemort Von Mancholy, who was killed by his monks with same powers like Alex has, place an evil curse on him to turn him into a mortal permanently. But he decides to live in his life as a mortal in Earth because he enjoys it with his friends, family and everyone who are like a new family to him. Then, he decides to do whatever it takes to defeat the evil and the darkness with the help of his gang: the Clever Belovers. Appearance He is a Dalmatian with black circle around his right eye. Without his hat, he has no hair. If his hair grows, it's black. He talks exactly like Toaster from Walt Disney's The Brave Little Toaster and mostly Olive the Dog from Olive the Other Reindeer which makes his voice sounds younger and slightly like a girl. Personality He has similar personality to that of Toaster from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Brave_Little_Toaster_(film) Walt Disney's The Brave Little Toaster] is that he is extremely brave, gutsy, warmhearted, intelligent, friendly and loyal. He has a strong sense of determination and will. Relationship with Trixie Corice Alex Spot treats his girlfriend, Trixie Corice the Blonde Poodle as his younger sister by comforting her, hugging her, petting her head and consoles her like how Toaster treats Blanky as his younger brother in a similar way. Biggest Fear His most fear is the hurricanes so he curled himself into a ball and shook with fear like he was a little 5 year old puppy so he won't able to move. Blue Spirit Wisdom Magic This blue Spirit Wisdom Magic that is a blue symbol on his forehead that allows him to shoot energy beam and anything it does like capturing, destroying, scanning and blast things. It also does magic which is similar to that of Twilight Sparkle from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Friendship_Is_Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic] (or MLP:FiM by Lauren Faust) and especially, Kristina Kittensworth's magical powers. Alter-Ego His alter-ego is Magical Spirit Prince who has the ability is the blue Spirit Wisdom Magic and he wore in his blue outfit, brown boots, silver tiara around his head and had a same symbol as his powers on his forehead that is a jewel embedded on the center of it. His transportation is the blue flying nimbus that is the same one that Goku rode on it from Dragon Ball TV Series. Gallery Main Article: Alex Spot the Dalmatian/Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs